


Office Mate

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Co-workers AU, Drabble, F/M, Klaroline, Office AU, Smut, all it's done for me is make me wish someone was pulling my hair, anyway it's sexy klaroline time, enjoy this smut, for erica you lovely amazing person, sighs in quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: Drabble request for Erica!Klaus and Caroline are co-workers and sometimes blowing off steam leads to...blowing off steam
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82





	Office Mate

Work was  _ hell _ . Every day, Caroline would drag herself out of her cosy bed and into that drab office. Just three more months and she could say she had worked a full year at that god forsaken Salvatore firm. How she had made it this far was a kind of a miracle. Bosses  _ and _ brothers, Stefan and Damon, were in a constant power struggle and it was clear from the moment she stepped into that interview. She could have rejected the offer, but she was fresh out of college on her billionth job application trying to make it in  _ New York City _ ; what choice did she have? With this under her belt, maybe it could lead her onto bigger and better things.

It didn’t start off as such a slog. In fact, Caroline found the general atmosphere to be a welcoming one. She happily took on new projects, did overtime, and looked forward to mingling with her co-workers. But when the honeymoon period was over, she wouldn’t be caught dead at her desk once that clock hit five, and she  _ certainly _ wouldn’t be making small talk.

Then, one lousy day followed by one  _ lousy _ week had her looking for a confidant in the most unusual of places: the cubicle opposite. At first, she saw him as just another  _ objectively _ handsome man with an attitude problem, but it quickly became clear that he hated the place just as much as she did. And soon, Klaus was the only thing she looked forward to. He was like her fake work husband, sharing in the irritations of all of those around them. She didn’t like Elena, he didn’t like Stefan, and they  _ both _ hated Damon. Without him there, the maze of cubicles would have led to a descent into madness.

Today had nearly brought her to the brink. Caroline returned to her desk, a crease planted on her forehead as she searched for a number of papers. When she finally had them in her grasp, she took a moment to glance at Klaus in the opposing cubicle. He was already viewing her with a deadly interest.

“Forbes,” he greeted, twiddling his pen between his fingers.

She offered a brittle smile and brought the papers into her chest. “Mikaelson.”

“How did the meeting go?”

“Fine.”

Klaus responded with a simple raise of his brows and her lips twisted. The looming contract negotiations were an obvious priority; her knee bounced gently at the thought. But after much conflict and his growing amusement, she glanced urgently between him and the open door of the photocopy room. He took the hint, rising from his seat as he raised his coffee mug.

Soon enough, Caroline was stomping into that room with him some feet behind and when she heard him shut the door, she abruptly expressed her revulsion with a spin in Klaus’ direction, “I can’t deal with this shit anymore. ‘ _ Have you been a good girl? _ ’ — Uh, barf!” She glanced around at their surroundings before taking a step inward to make hush remarks, “And I swear to  _ fucking  _ god if Elena gets the promotion, I  _ will _ riot!”

With their bodies so close, one would have assumed it to be alarming, but he tilted his head forward and smirked. “I was under the impression that you intended to ‘blow this joint’ as it were.”

Caroline snorted, her eyes rolling dramatically, “Yeah, but it doesn’t mean I want  _ her _ to get it.” 

They had started out as friends but during that  _ one lousy week _ , it was clear that Elena was more than willing to turn a blind eye at Damon’s indiscretions. She was a sweet girl and it was no wonder the two Salvatores fell for her, but she knew  _ exactly _ the benefits of their favouritism.

Caroline finally stepped out of his space, setting her stack of papers on the desk beside the photocopier. If they were going to be caught gossiping, she would at least have a task at hand to excuse the situation.

Klaus leaned against a nearby set of drawers, clasping his fingers around his mug. “Are you out with that Tyler lad from HR tonight?”

She refused to engage his stare, inserting a page into the trimmer as she answered, “No.”

“Things not going well?”

She sliced the paper, the blade loudly ripping through. “I dumped him.”

“Oh?”

Caroline rolled her eyes, though her lips curled into a smile, and proceeded to sort through the stack of pages. With one document in hand, she replied, “Don’t act like you’re not itching to gloat.”

Klaus wasn’t exactly shy about his reaction when she announced their first date just two months earlier. Tyler had joined them in the elevator, swung his arm over her waist and made ‘bro’ talk with the Brit, whose responses were short and laced with as much sarcasm as he could get over Tyler’s head.

“Fine,” he relented with a swirl of the coffee in his mug, grinning from ear to ear. “What did him in?”

She laughed softly at his phrasing as she lifted the lid of the photocopier. “Well,” she leaned onto one foot and threw a dead-panned look his way, “that ‘just a friend’ Hayley— you know, the one from Finance with the ‘nice arse’” She waited for him to nod in between sips, which she suspected a cover for his ticklish grin. “Not just a friend,” she followed up with a bright smile and wide, frozen eyes.

“Do you have it on good authority or are you just…?”

“Paranoid?” She watched him shrug his shoulders as if to convey ‘ _ you said it _ ’ and sighed. “No. Not unless you count removing someone’s panties with your teeth as a  _ friendly _ activity.”

He practically choked on the hot, black liquid and coughed repeatedly until he could gain some composure. Setting his mug on the nearest surface, he commented firmly, “I think he’s an utter fool, sweetheart.”

Caroline twitched the corner of her lips before sighing heavily, her hand settled down on the photocopier lid, “You know what really takes the cake, though?”

“Do I dare ask?”

She stuck out her tongue but rested her back against the machine to bemoan with folded arms, “He was never that...ugh... _ enthusiastic _ with me.” Klaus had parted his lips but she soon threw her hands up. “I mean,  _ seriously _ , what’s a girl gotta do to get a guy to strip her with just his teeth around here?!”

Klaus pursed his pouting lips, strolling ever so lazily across to her. “I would be  _ more _ than happy to oblige, love.”

She had been staring at her folded arms when he made the offer and her eyelashes soon fluttered as she viewed him. “Well...the rest of those idiots  _ are _ in a meeting for the next hour,” she stated nonchalantly.

He took a step closer. “They are.”

“And that handy dandy lock on the door  _ will _ keep them out…”

“It will.”

Another step, one that she mirrored. 

Caroline had always enjoyed their flirtatious rallies; they were nice distractions from the mundane work life. But they would never lead anywhere. Klaus was the only person she could trust. In their office. In New York City. There was a boundary that just couldn’t be crossed.

Their bodies had gravitated to mere inches apart and they both shared appreciative glances of the other’s lips. It was when his brow twitched, Caroline broke. She erupted into a giggle. But as she indulged in her own amusement, she saw his grin fall flat. He drifted back from her, clearing his throat.

“Oh...you were…” she bit her lip at the sight of his dejection.

He sucked in a breath through his teeth. “Mhm.”

“ _ Klaus… _ ”

“Caroline,” he countered lamely, a coquettish flicker of his eyes peeking through.

Caroline winced and began to fumble with her hands. “It’s just— well— we’re co-workers.”

“Indeed.”

“A-and I don’t want things to get weird between us—”

“I understand, sweetheart,” his soothing voice interrupted as he wandered back across the floor. “I know you take your work very seriously.”

The strain of her widened eyes didn’t relent, an uneasy smile joining it. “Exactly.”

He only offered her a polite grin in return, his lips pressing tightly as he mused, “I think I’ll be returning to my desk now...maybe wallow in a little self-pity.”

Caroline could only feel her turmoil rising with every step he took. It wasn’t like she had never considered it. In fact, it was very hard not to with his soft hums travelling through their partition almost daily. But they worked together! He was the sole reason she could even stand to be in their building. Their relationship was built on a very complex hate for the others around them and adding sex to that could change the very  _ fabric _ of it! But then again, she  _ was _ planning on leaving…

“Oh god…” she grumbled as she heard him grasp the door handle. At the sound of a click, she held her palms to her temples and called out, “Okay!”

His fingers slipped from the handle, the metal twisting back in place. He turned to study her expression. “I’m sorry?”

“Lock the door.”

His look was priceless, one she could frame on a wall. He tilted his head to the side and grimaced, “Caroline, we—”

“Klaus, lock the door or I’m changing my mind for the  _ final _ time,” she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. That seemed to be enough; his eyes watched her for one moment longer, but when she refused to break, he hastily did as he was told.

She was nuts. She was about to have sex in a photocopy room. Her first job in New York City would be forever associated with the fact that SHE HAD SEX IN THE PHOTOCOPY ROOM. All of those thoughts and more were coursing through her head, but,  _ god _ , when she thought of it being with  _ him _ , she was thrilled.

Caroline’s breath became heavy when he finally faced her. His expression was one of surprise and anticipation. She had never been so nervous but her body rushed forward, her arms wrapping around his neck. She crushed her lips against his, no room for hesitation, and groaned softly when his hands sat comfortably atop her hips. She could taste the coffee in his mouth. The bitter notes were so oddly intoxicating that she could only urge for more, his kiss becoming more addictive by the second.

With his fingers gripping the line between her pencil skirt and her blouse, Klaus held her in so close that her heart pounded at the action. As his tongue wasted no time forcing its way past her lips, she contemplated how long he had considered this moment. Was a glance over their partition just a simple glance? Did throwing flirtatious references to their ‘work marriage’ mean something more to him?

After the initial novelty settled in, they became frantic, so aware of the time they had alone. They stumbled back, using their grasp on one another to maintain balance. When her back hit the photocopier, her tiny squeak earned a muffled chuckle from him. She could hardly contain her mewling as he parted from her lips and kissed hurriedly along the side of her neck.

Klaus’ tongue had dragged roughly across her skin and she almost cursed at her involuntary sigh as her head fell back. She couldn’t let that cocky demeanour hold any extra weight behind it. But as the thought passed through her head, she felt his hands run down the length of her skirt as he bit gently above her collarbone and she surrendered to a breathy whimper.

Caroline took hold of his cheeks, her heart aflame when he looked up at her in total awe.

“You’re absolutely stunning, Caroline,” he muttered with a chaste kiss to her jawline.

She swallowed at the sensation of her cheeks burning red, unable to consider an appropriate rebuttal. Sure, he had never called her ugly — he went as far as to outright compliment her when she lamented the unnoticed lipstick stain on her teeth one day — but he had never held her stare so earnestly and delivered such words.

Caroline bit her lip as he waited for her reaction. She saw a flash of worry in his eyes but he was always one to cover it in expert timing. She swallowed once again and requested, “Kiss me.”

He grinned instantly, consuming her lips as she pulled his head close. Her fingers looped around as many of his short curls that they could grasp and she shivered at his reflexive groan. If they were anywhere else, she would have made sure to savour every sweet kiss, but the clock on the wall began to echo in her mind.

Caroline suddenly found herself reaching for his belt, tugging at it as she grazed his tongue with her teeth. His throat rumbled and she smirked against his lips. She finally set the metal prong free from the strap, swiftly releasing the leather from its buckle and making work of the buttons on his pants.

Though she felt his hands tense on her frame, she proceeded to slip her hand underneath. His breath hitched when she took hold of his member, her touch running up the length tentatively. She felt inclined to test him, to see that obnoxious exterior she had first seen crumble under her scrutiny. 

When Caroline pulled back from his kiss, she eyed him carefully before lowering herself down. Klaus’ short gasp was quiet but she revelled in it as she pulled his hard cock from the confines of the fabric. She bit her lip at the sight; she wouldn’t offer him any satisfaction in the appreciative sigh that longed to escape her. Instead, she swiped her tongue across the tip and took pride as he shivered out a  _ ‘fuck’ _ .

Slowly, she ran her tongue up his length, taking his balls into one hand as the other took a firm hold on the base of his cock. When her eyes flickered up, he had his own eyes closed and his lips pressed tightly. She exhaled a laugh before wrapping her lips around him. She bobbed her head up and down, expressing a soft, urging moan that was drowned out by his strangled grunt.

Caroline swirled her tongue with every movement, pumping his shaft generously. It wasn’t an unfamiliar act but with him, she felt so determined to give it her best. She sucked gently and trailed her fingers around the base. When she looked up, he was now staring down at her with darkened eyes.

“Sweetheart,” Klaus called her warningly.

She left one long drag against his cock, grazing her teeth along before she released him carefully. He growled, a sound she would never tire of. With her fingers curved around the upper length of his shaft, she glanced back up. He brushed her blonde curls away from her face, an act so gentle her heart nearly popped.

In a flash, Klaus had pulled Caroline onto her feet and held her against the machine, his lips attaching themselves to the back of her neck. She let her eyes fall shut as he hummed into her skin. He tucked her hair away to nip and suck and she felt the heat build in the pit of her stomach. His fingers bunched around the edge of her skirt, slowly riding it up until it bumped over the curve of her ass.

He toyed with the lace edges of her panties and hissed in her ear, “You have no idea what you do to me, Caroline.”

She felt her breath catch in her throat but strangled out a reply, “Tell me.”

Klaus growled once again, nibbling along the nape of her neck between words, “The moment I met you I knew you were too good for this place.” He grasped a handful of her ass, kneading as he kissed her neck. “You’re so beautiful and full of light.” His words sent shivers down her spine. “And when you dated that loser, I could barely contain myself.”

Before she could let out a lazy laugh, he was crouching down to kiss along the back of her thighs. His hands roamed up and down her legs, his tongue swiping over the curve of her ass until his teeth found the fabric of her panties. She had nearly forgotten the complaint that had led them to this entanglement, but he spread her legs apart, his teeth taking hold of the lace, and she was trembling in anticipation.

Klaus brought her panties down the length of her thighs, his lips brushing against her taut skin with every inch. When he settled them around her knees, he gripped her ass tightly and licked a stripe over her wet pussy.

“Oh my god… Klaus…” Caroline murmured, groaning as she glanced at the clock. “Just fuck me…”

She could feel his hot breath meet her skin as he chuckled. He teased her once more as he licked her cunt, his tongue dragging over her sensitive clit. Before she could complain, he was up against her, his cock stabbing into her thigh.

“I don’t suppose you have a condom?” he muttered against the back of her neck.

Caroline scrunched her nose up but sighed heavily as he sucked on a tender spot. “I didn’t really plan for this,” she shivered when his fingers danced around her entrance, “but I’m on the pill so _ just fuck me _ .”

His dark laugh was so damning that she nearly held her breath. He lined himself up against her and growled, “As you wish.”

Klaus ran his palms along her arms, gently bending her over the machine before spreading her cheeks apart. She bit her lip when he pushed into her, his throbbing cock settling against her walls.

“Do you like that, sweetheart? Do you like how hard I am for you?” he whispered raggedly, leaning into her with a rough thrust.

“Uhuh,” was all she could muster as she felt herself go slack-jawed. Her shivering moan struggled to stay quiet but she pressed her lips tightly and braced herself as he continued his movements.

“God, you’re so wet,” he mused scandalously, reaching his hand around to play with her clit. “Do you remember your first presentation? You wore that tight little blue number...” He grunted hard and pushed into her. “I wanted to take you right on that table…”

Her jaw dropped at his confession, the dark notes of his voice chilling her core. She  _ did _ remember that presentation. She remembered catching his distracted gaze and flushing as he tensed his jaw in suppression. At the time, she thought he might hate her—he certainly kept it short when they interacted—, but his words would now rule every reflection of that moment.

“Klaus,” she sighed and bucked her hips back into him.

He groaned a little louder but swallowed it quickly. “Tell me what you want, Caroline.”

She hesitated, never one to be so demanding in the bedroom in past instances, but cursed firmly, “Fuck… Pull my hair…”

Caroline wasn’t in need of a mirror to know his lips were revealing a triumphant grin. With another hard thrust, he trailed his fingers along her blouse-laden back until he found her luscious blonde curls. She clenched her jaw and her walls tensed around him when his hand grasped her hair and pulled her head back.

Klaus quickened his pace, tugging her locks roughly as his other hand rubbed against her clit. She could feel her heart pounding and her resistance wearing thin with every gyration. She brought her own hand to her mouth as she rocked back into him. Her composure soon came undone, a desperate and whining ‘ _ fuck, Klaus _ ’ fighting against her palm. It felt so wrong to be doing this, but the way he made her feel was unholy.

“Careful, love,” he continued to brush his fingers against her clit, his words stated through gritted teeth, “Wouldn’t want to be caught.”

Caroline wanted to curse him but she bit her lip as she rode the high, moving back into him as hard as she could. She delighted in the rumbling of his throat and giggled tiredly. 

He took hold of her hips with both hands, slamming into her with no respite. She gasped but subdued herself quickly with her hand to her lips. Klaus soon followed her pleasure, his body shuddering inward as his chest hovered over her back. Her eyes fell shut at the sensation of him filling her insides.

Snaking his arm around her waist, he forced her to straighten up. Caroline braced herself for his ragged breath against her ear.

“We should get back to work, love.”

And they would.

But  _ after _ work?

Well, that was round  _ two _ .

**Author's Note:**

> **COMMENTS ARE ENCOURAGED AND APPRECIATED**


End file.
